


Long Distance

by Evilchuckles



Series: Miss Gingerpaws Series [9]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckles/pseuds/Evilchuckles





	Long Distance

“Near, I miss you.” 

It had being nearly two months and Gevanni was starting to crack up a little bit. He had caught himself getting teary eyed over a white puppy in the street that morning. Not a good sign.

“Yes.” Near’s voice was quiet down the phone line. “I feel the same.”

“Are you any closer to cracking the case?” Gevanni didn’t mean to sound so plaintive, really he didn’t. 

“Perhaps. You know I mustn’t talk about it.”

Gevanni sighed and lay back on the sofa. 

Near was on a case at the request of a mysterious government agency (not _their_ mysterious government agency, someone _else’s_ mysterious government agency) which had insisted that they only wanted Near and no one else on his team and also insisted on total secrecy. Since Near had agreed with them on this, after being briefed on the case, Gevanni wasn’t about to question it. If Near thought Gevanni was better off not knowing then Gevanni was better off not knowing.

But it was taking forever and wherever Near was it sure as hell wasn’t where he should be.

Which was in their bed, ideally. 

Gevanni thought their bed was the best place for Near, just generally really.

“Near?”

“Hmmm...”

“Are you somewhere private?” Gevanni couldn’t help himself. 

“Ah, you want to have intercourse on the phone again?” Near sounded pleased.

Which was fucking adorable, as far as Gevanni was concerned.

“Yes please,” Gevanni smiled. He was already half hard. Had been ever since he picked the phone up.

“That sounds nice. Give me a minute while I take my clothes off.”

Gevanni bit his lip to keep the snort of laughter in. Near might not take too kindly to being laughed at when he thought he was being sexy. But, honestly, it was amazing that they managed phone sex at all what with Near’s unfortunate way with words. 

Fortunately once they got going Near got less coherent and therefore not so literal.

And hotter.

Yeah.

Gevanni couldn’t help wondering what the phone bill would be like since they had been doing this _rather a lot_.

“Alright, I’m naked now.” Near announced.

And damn it if that sentence didn’t make Gevanni harder. 

He could _see_ Near in his mind’s eye. 

“What would you do if you were here?” Near asked.

“I think...I think I wouldn’t be especially gentle today.” Gevanni said, softly. His brain was already doing that dissociative thing it did when he was having sex with Near, where he literally had no idea what would come out of his mouth next, except that it would certainly be honest.

“Really?” Near’s voice sounded breathy.

Gevanni was starting to suspect that Near had a bit of a thing for Gevanni being dominant. It seemed to come up again and again...

“Yes...” Gevanni had unzipped his jeans and was running a finger down his cock. He caught his breath. He was so wound up. “I want to take you hard, Near.”

A muffled ‘meep!’ came down the phone line.

Gevanni did laugh that time.

And so did Near.

Breathlessly.

Then, “Are you touching yourself?” Gevanni asked.

“Yes. I’m masturbating.”

Something in Gevanni curled and tightened deliciously. God, he loved it when Near said things like that.

“Near...” Gevanni started to stroke himself, “I want you. I want to fuck you.”

A little gasp in his ear made Gevanni push his hips up a bit, arching.

“Gevanni...”

“I want to spread your legs, Near.”

Near’s breath was speeding up. Gevanni closed his eyes and pictured it, pictured Near in a hotel room thrusting into his fist, pleasuring himself.

“Near, put your fingers...put your fingers inside, _please_.” Gevanni was panting now, body trembling.

“Alright...” 

There was a moment’s silence and then a hitch in Near’s moan that nearly sent Gevanni head long into orgasm. He just managed to hold back because he wanted to hear something else first.

“Are you doing it?” Gevanni insisted.

“Yes...two...now...oh, _Gevanni..._ ”

“Near...Near...”

Nothing but whimpers; Near was now beyond speech. Gevanni listened, waiting, fucking his own fist just slow enough to not come yet, knowing that Near was almost...almost...

And then it happened and Gevanni’s brain died. Happily.

“Yes...yes...yes...YES!”

Gevanni let himself tip over the edge to the sound of Near’s pleasure. Near’s cries seemed to run fire right up Gevanni’s spine. He spattered all over his stomach and much of the sofa cushion beneath him.

“Near...” he panted. “You’re so...so...”

There was a moment of quiet as their bodies recovered. Gevanni’s orgasm had been intense (Near masturbating was probably one of the best sounds in human history) and he was sort of vibrating in   
shock.

Eventually, “Gevanni...I really hope I can come home soon and we can do this properly.”

Near sounded so wistful. Gevanni wanted to hug him.

“Me too.” He sighed. “Me too.”


End file.
